What Was Lost
by blackeyedbandit
Summary: In an inn off the King's Road Gendry finds as girl that unlocked all the memories of the girl he had spent five years trying to forget but are some things better left in the past? Lemon. No real book time and no real spoilers.


Warning: terribly written lemon...you been warned.

What Was Lost...

It was a bloody stupid joke and always at Gendry's own expense though this time it was taken too far and too literally. Inside his room at the Prickly Frog sat a barely dressed girl of about seven and ten. She was pretty with her skinny leg inclined and her foot swinging, carelessly. Releasing a heavy sigh, he walked into the room and addressed the girl on his beddings. "I 'pologize, miss, but I'm in no sort of mood for this. You can get going an find another." He put his hand on his belt and waiting for the whore to collect herself. Instead she just made an amused snort and leaned into her elbows.

"Funny, that's what I'd be here for. Cheering your mood." She played with the string that held the far too big dress on her shoulders.

Looking at her made him think of another girl and –if she was still alive- if she would look as pretty as the girl on his bed. He felt the heat rising up his neck. She wasn't even looking at him but rather inspecting the room while her finger twirled the strap of her dress, threatening so show her breasts. "I've got no money for you. Find another bed to warm."

She studied him for a moment and then after a painful silence said, "But I've already been paid for." Getting up off the bed with the grace of a cat, she swaggered over to Gendry and placed her hand on his shoulders and her lips to his ear. "And I was told to make you feel good..."

He could feel the tingling of her words on him and his body was reacting. He opened his mouth to protest but the words froze in his mouth as she began to kiss his neck. "I can't.." he groaned as she moved from his neck to jaw.

"What you a eunich?" She laughed.

"No." He pushed her on the bed and crossed his arms. For years he had been the walking joke. He was the loveless lug who was caught up on a girl who ran away. By now she was probably married to some kinsmen with a bunch of northern children with shaggy brown hair and long faces. A southron boy like him would freeze in the snow. The girl on his bed had her dark hair in a knot at the back of her neck with a scarf holding it loosely.

"Are you just going to look at me all night? hmm? Hoping I might turn to someone else? Turn out that candle and might be you're surprised." But that wasn't true. She wasn't her...

Resigning, he sat on the edge of the bed with his back to the whore.

"Who paid you?"

"Does it matter?" Most girls did this Gendry had come to learn. They were young with nothing to sell but themselves so they followed anyone who could protect them or offer them food and shelter. He wouldn't turn her away but tonight he really wished he could have been alone.

"S'pose not though he wasted his money."

That landed him a punch to the arm. It didn't hurt him much but he sure as hell shocked him. Turning to look over his shoulder he saw an unexpected sight. The girl was glaring at him with arms crossed over her chest.

"You stupid!"

"No I-" She pushed her foot into his back.

"You dumb bull- headed fool! Get out!" she shouted while continuing to kick his back. He didn't pay them much mind as he had just stopped thinking, maybe breathing as well. This doesn't happen in real life not even in the songs. He couldn't be too sure.

"What are you doing here?" She didn't answer though she did stop kicking him. She pulled her legs underneath her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs. She charged so much but not enough for him to completely forget. Until of recent, she had been a shadow behind his eyes, a cry on the wind. When he looked at her now, he saw the girl who left him. He wanted to reach out and touch her but his fingers turned to lead when he saw the angry tears.

"You left me. They all did. You stupid stubborn bull!" She cried, her wet eyes were on him and filled with accusation and sadness. Guilt filled him, remembering how he wanted to be a knight. A chance like that rarely came for bastards of his social status. Now all he could think about was the girl on his bed.

Gendry shifted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. She fought, pounding his chest with hits. But the blows were nothing...

"I never wanted to leave ya. I just knew that..." He stopped. Where was he going, she might just walk out now. He held her tighter but she heard him.

"What? What did you know?" She asked. She was glaring at him with eyes slitted in hostility and oh so threatening with her bottom lip pouted. He knew that she was trying to threaten him and on a man it would have worked but on her face it was just pathetically adorable that he couldn't not laugh.

That earned him a punch to the jaw but not two so when she went to steal another hit he grabbed both her arms and pinned her down. She wasn't stupid enough to struggle against him but it didn't make her any less sour. She turned her head so he could only see the right side of her face, ear and neck.

" How did you get-"

"Answer me first!" she ordered. She never liked being called_ m'lady_ but she had always carried that tone of authority only achieved through highborn life. Sighing he obliged.

"I knew that a highborn girl shouldn't be messing with no baseborns."

She considered that, he must have surprised her.

"Now how did you get here?" She answered from a far off place, still not meeting his eyes.

" A merchant caravan from over seas. Apparently things are worse over there. They let me travel with them and then sold some spices. I'd been away so long and some of the other girls decided to become camp followers so I joined them to learn what has been happening in Westernos. I was there for a day when we decided to go to the inn, heard there was a real Westernosi singer and Zulla wanted to hear so music."

She didn't need to finished he knew she was talking about Tom Sevenstrings but his mind was still swimming with questions. If she came here as a whore why wouldn't she go off with someone like Anguy or the likes. She was pretty enough that she could of hooked someone within a few minutes of entering the inn.

"Why-"

"When I got here Tom was playing already I thought it was the that song about the girl in the trees ...," She looked at his suspiciously for a second and then away " I heard stuff about you."

He felt his face go red. Everyone within ten miles knew he was the sad blacksmith boy still crying over the highborn daughter of the Hand.

"When they told me who the blacksmith was I asked if he was still with them. Anguy showed me to your room so I thought I might see you again." This time she looked at him, her eyes directly on him hoping for something. This was just too much, Gendry let her wrist loose and rolled onto his back beside her. He kept his eyes skyward as if willing the roof to collapse on him.

"They've been joking about that for 5 years now. Yuh'd think it woulda got dull by now." He replied dryly. It really was embarrassing. So it's reasonable that he was confused when Arya bent over him and kissed his forehead before imitating his pose on the bed.

" You should kiss me." She stayed completely still, waiting. Gendry had kissed other girls before but none that could beat a grown man quite like her. He hovered over her. She had lost some of the roundness of her face, making her eyes look bigger on her face. They were close now and he had to admit his old friend Arry was a thing of beauty.

When his lips finally connected with hers he felt her tense and then relax under him. He felt her little hands grab onto his shirt and pull him closer before scratching at his hips and back to pull the shirt over him. He grunted when she scratched exceptionally harder. He rolled them over so that she was on his chest and grabbed her hand from his waist up to his chest over his heart. She was looking at him with eyes that reflected fire, the perfect steel, still glowing in its newness and warmth; no steel could be more prefect than her eyes that were so warm, full of strength and hunger. He lifted his head to kiss her little deadly hands.

"Could m'lady try not to rip my shirt. s'all I got." she lifted the shirt over his head but brough her lips to his ear.

"Perhaps that's what I want." His stomach was squirming at that and he found his body to act out of instinct as he pulled her down atop him for another kiss that left them both breathless and wanting more.

There was something about Arya Stark that made him want to stop and watch her next move. There was no such thing as a safe distance he was drawn to her and would come even if she plunged death into him. So he watched her as she decided what she would do next. Her hands supported her on his chest as she lowered her head to his jaw and nipped gently before darting her tongue out to soothe. Gendry tried to stay still as a deer in a trap but heard himself groan as she traveled lower and lower still until she was between his legs. His chest felt colder with out her hands, she looked up at him searching for something. She must have found something as she unlaced his breeches and slipped her mouth around him. Warm and wonderful, he thought he saw stars. Her tongue folding over and licking all. He was trapped in the most wonderful trap by the most wonderful creature the earth had ever bore. His hands clamped into the soft tumbles of her hair to hold himself down. An earthquake took him and he shuddered , feeling her hands dig again into his chest.

He looked down at her with what he imagined was frantic bewildered need. She looked up from beneath her heavy lashes not searching for approval but challenging resistance that both knew could never exist.

"Ar-" His words end in a moan as she slipped over him, capturing him again, connecting him to her. He was lost in her tight warmth and her body's shuddering. Her hands on his chest held on tighter and she began to rock, drawing him closer but never close enough. Something broke inside of him like a tether and he grabbed her hips forcing them to follow his own frantic dance.

"Gendy." she moaned, "Seven hells." He wanted only his name on her lips now and forever. His head arched up to her loose dress, one of her breast had fallen out and like a bee to a flower he followed. His mouth to her small breast. It was an amazing feeling as their bodies collided like waves on the rocks. She clutched him to her with that wonderful strength of hers. He could hear her fluttering heart and it pushed him on. He was slowly going insane, his body moving at a frenzy and still uncontrollably wanting more. He took his hands away from her hips and brought one to her back to hold her and another up her dress to her other breast and squeezed.

He felt her body going limp and saw her bit her lip to contain an audible cry before thrusting her hips harder at him. The feeling in his belly was boiling over, threatening to overflow.

" More" she seemed to growl before biting into his shoulder. He started to go blind it the most perfect way. He was dying in her arms with her whole length one him all he wanted was her heartbeat; the beautiful pounding. All he could wanted was her thighs around him holding him to her. Gendry groaned as an explosion overtook him and fell back to earth, back to the bed they were sharing. He had his moment to see what the gods saw; two shapes that fit perfectly.

"Arya." He breathed. His blood was cooling into the most amazing lull. Arya slid off him and folded herself over to kiss his hair before planting herself between his ribs and arm. Her hands finding their rightful claim on his chest, the place over his heart; her heart - always hers.

He had not felt this good in a long time, this alive. Like the edge of the world was under his feet and crumbling while she held the rope the kept him here. He breathed in her utterly wild and warm scent and she cooed contently and nuzzled into his side drawing his warmth and falling into a peaceful sleep. He could watch her for the rest of his life and still need more but soon sleep came for Gendry too. He held her tighter. Sleep could not take her away from him, nothing could take him away from her. He got back what was lost and would never let her go...

_AN: Omg, this was too difficult to write. I'm not sure I like the ending but I think I milked it for all the emotional stuff I could get( having the emotional depth of a teaspoon). God they better end up together by the seventh or eighth book. Ciao!_


End file.
